Benutzer:HotSauce1006
thumb|Lambda (Formelzeichen für die Halbwertszeit der Kernphysik) Half Life ---- Half Life ist ein als Ego-Shooter aufgebautes Computerspiel welches von Valve entwickelt und vom Vertriebspartner Sierra am 31.10.1998 veröffentlicht wurde. Weltweit wurden im Einzelhandel rund 10 Millionen Exemplare verkauft wobei die Anzahl der Verkäufe welche über Steam liefen und immernoch laufen nicht bekannt sind. Handlung ---- In Half-Life übernimmt der Spieler die Rolle des MIT-Physikers Gordon Freeman, der in Black Mesa, einer ehemaligen zum Forschungskomplex ausgebauten und real existierenden Raketentestbasis in der Abgeschiedenheit der Wüste des US-Bundesstaates New Mexico, streng geheime Forschungsarbeit betreibt (in Anspielung auf Area 51). Als ein Experiment zur Erschließung einer neuen Energiequelle mit Kristallen außerirdischer Herkunft schief läuft, wird die Forschungseinrichtung mit Dimensionstoren in eine Parallelwelt überflutet. Freeman sieht sich nicht nur mit Horden von Kreaturen aus einer anderen Dimension konfrontiert, sondern auch mit U.S. Marines, die den Auftrag haben, den Vorfall zu vertuschen und jeden zu beseitigen, der das Gelände verlassen will. Da die Marines nicht in der Lage sind, diese Situation zu meistern, wird das Black-Ops-Spezialkommando nachgeschickt. Dessen Befehle lauten, in Black Mesa alles Lebendige auszulöschen. Das Spiel wird vorwiegend unter Zuhilfenahme von realen, aber auch fiktiven Waffen (wie etwa dem Gaußgewehr) gelöst. Immer wieder begegnet Freeman auf seinem Weg aus Black Mesa dem mysteriösen G-Man, einem Unbekannten, der Freeman anscheinend prüfen will und ihm am Ende des Spiels einen Job anbietet. Für die Ausarbeitung der Story des Spiels engagierte Valve den Horror-Autor Marc Laidlaw. Wegweisend war, dass die Entwicklung der Handlung komplett aus der Perspektive des Spielers betrachtet wurde, sodass keine Zwischensequenzen den Spielfluss unterbrachen. Zu diesem Zweck wurden viele Ereignisse in der Spielwelt geskriptet und bei Ankunft des Spielers an einem bestimmten Ort ausgelöst. Obwohl Half-Life technisch auf einer typischen Ego-Shooter-Engine aufbaute, setzte das Spiel durch die Hinzunahme von Elementen aus den Genres Adventure und Jump 'n' Run Maßstäbe. Beispielsweise muss der Spieler in vielen Situationen mit Geschick Hindernisse wie Stromkabel, Ventilatoren, tiefe Abgründe oder giftige Abwässer überwinden. In anderen Spielszenen müssen beispielsweise verschiebbare Kisten richtig positioniert werden, um auf höhergelegene Positionen zu gelangen oder die Auslöser von Haftminen zu umgehen. Weiterhin umfasst das Spiel in Form von Wachleuten und Wissenschaftlern auch computergesteuerte Figuren, die dem Spieler helfen. In Bezug auf die typischen Ego-Shooter-Elemente war Half-Life eines der ersten Spiele, welches sekundäre Feuermodi bei Waffen beinhaltete. Für Abwechslung sorgen ferner Spielabschnitte, in denen der Spieler einen auf Schienen fahrenden Wagen steuert oder fest installierte Waffen wie Maschinengewehre und schwere Geschütze bedient. Auszeichnungen ---- Half-Life wurde von der deutschen Computerspiele-Fachzeitschrift PC Games 1998 zum Spiel des Jahres gekürt. Die Computerspiele-Fachzeitschrift GameStar gab dem Spiel eine Spielspaßwertung von 92 %. Auch von anderen Magazinen auf der ganzen Welt erhielt Half-Life hohe Wertungen. So wurde es über 50 mal zum Spiel des Jahres gekürt und ließ damit den Genre-Konkurrenten Unreal aus dem gleichen Jahr (das auch Game-of-the-Year-Auszeichnungen erhielt) hinter sich. Das Spiel erhielt einen Metascore in Höhe von 96 Punkten. Waffen ---- Dem Spieler stehen insgesamt 14 Waffen zur Verfügung, einige davon werden auch von KI-Gegnern verwendet. Das Brecheisen ist die erste Waffe, die dem Spieler in Half-Life begegnet. Als reine Nahkampfwaffe wird sie vor allem in den ersten Spielabschnitten sowie bei der Öffnung von Kisten mit Boni verwendet. Die Pistole http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glock_17 Glock 17 ist die erste Schusswaffe des Spielers und wird auch vom Black-Mesa-Wachpersonal verwendet. Neben der Armbrust und dem Aliengewehr ist sie die einzige Waffe, die auch unter Wasser eingesetzt werden kann. Im sekundären Feuermodus schießt die Pistole schneller, aber ungenauer. MP5 und Glock 17 teilen sich den Munitionsvorrat. Zweite Handfeuerwaffe des Spiels ist die .357 Magnum. Sie ist relativ durchschlagskräftig und genau, ihr sechs Schuss umfassendes Trommelmagazin muss aber relativ langwierig nachgeladen werden. Im Mehrspielermodus verfügt die Magnum über einen sekundären Feuermodus, bei dem an das Ziel herangezoomt wird. Die Maschinenpistole Heckler & Koch MP5 ist die Standardwaffe der Soldaten bzw. Militärroboter. Neben ihrem 50 Schuss umfassenden Magazin verfeuert sie im sekundären Modus Gewehrgranaten. Der Vorrat an Primärmunition wird mit dem der Glock 17 geteilt. Relativ früh im Spiel verfügt der Spieler auch über eine Pumpgun. Sie wird mit acht Schrotpatronen geladen, von denen jeweils eine (primärer Feuermodus) oder zwei (sekundärer Feuermodus) auf einmal verfeuert werden. Neben dem Spieler verwenden auch einige Soldaten die Pumpgun. Einzige Waffe mit Zielfernrohr ist im Einzelspielermodus die Armbrust. Das Heranzoomen wird dabei mit der Taste für den sekundären Feuermodus aktiviert. Im Mehrspielermodus sind kurioserweise die ohne Zoom abgefeuerten Bolzen explosiv. Als erste schwere Waffe steht dem Spieler ein Raketenwerfer zur Verfügung. Die Rakete wird nach dem Abschuss mit einem Laserstrahl gelenkt, im sekundären Feuermodus wird der Ziellaser abgeschaltet, sodass die Rakete nur geradeaus fliegt. Science-Fiction-Charakter haben Gaussgewehr und Gluonenkanone, die sich auch die Munition teilen. Das Gaussgewehr feuert kurze, gelbliche Strahlen ab, die unter flachem Winkel auch an Wänden und Boden reflektiert werden. Im Sekundärmodus wird der Strahl länger aufgeladen und damit stärker, zusätzlich hat die Waffe in diesem Modus einen starken Rückstoß. Die Gluonenkanone feuert dagegen einen kontinuierlichen, violetten Strahl ab. Im sekundären Modus bleibt der Strahl unabhängig von der Position des Spielers auf den selben Punkt gerichtet. Erste „Alien“-Waffe ist die so genannte Hivehand, die auch der Gegnertyp Alien Grunt verwendet. Sie verfügt über einen sich selbst regenerierenden und maximal acht Schuss umfassenden Munitionsvorrat. Im primären Feuermodus werden zielsuchende Projektile verfeuert, die auch an Wänden abprallen. Im sekundären Modus werden diese Projektile schneller und härter abgefeuert, jedoch ohne Zielsuche. Als zweite Alien-Waffe gibt es auch kleine Käfer (engl. snarks), welche vom Spieler auf den Boden geworfen werden und die innerhalb ihrer Lebensdauer von 15 Sekunden alle auffindbaren Ziele angreifen. Weiterhin gibt es noch Handgranaten, fernzündbare Sprengladungen (Rucksackbomben) sowie an die M18 Claymore angelehnte Haftminen mit Zündung durch eine Lichtschranke. Level ---- Half-Life ist in 17 Kapitel aufgeteilt, die wiederum kleine Abschnitte beinhalten, die das Spielgeschehen ohne größere Ladepausen zusammenhängend erscheinen lassen und so die Spannung aufrechterhalten. Angegeben ist jeweils der Kapitel-Titel der englischen Originalfassung und der deutsche Titel in Klammern. Black Mesa Inbound (Der Weg zur Arbeit): Es wird der Weg einer Bahn gezeigt, die Gordon Freeman zu seinem Arbeitsplatz in Black Mesa bringt, genauer Sector C, Testlabs and Control Facilities. Auf dieser Fahrt werden die Ausmaße des Komplexes deutlich und der Spieler bekommt einige interessante Dinge zu Gesicht: Transitsystem, Wissenschaftler und erstmals den G-Man. Dieser Abschnitt stellt gleichzeitig das Intro zum Spiel dar. Diese Verbindung von Intro und Interaktivität war damals sensationell und wurde vielfach gelobt. Anomalous Materials (Anomale Materie): Gordon tritt – laut Wachmann verspätet – seinen Dienst an und begibt sich, nachdem er den Hazardous Environment Suit (HEV), eine universelle Schutzkleidung für gefährliche Umgebungen, angelegt hat, tiefer in das Herz des Sektors C hinein. In der riesigen Testkammer angekommen beginnt das Experiment, und Gordon schiebt eine Kristall-Probe in eine Art Energiegenerator: Das Unheil nimmt seinen Lauf. Bis zu diesem Punkt des Spiels wird kein Gegner bekämpft, die Szenen und die Interaktion mit der Umgebung dienen nur dem Vorantreiben der Handlung. Unforeseen Consequences (Unvorhergesehene Konsequenzen): Gordon hat mit der Probe eine Resonanz-Kaskade (resonance cascade) ausgelöst; dies bedeutet, dass er mehrere Dimensionsportale zu einem fremden Planeten namens Xen geöffnet hat, aus denen Aliens überall in Black Mesa und das Umland hinein teleportiert werden, was schwere Strukturschäden im Komplex zur Folge hat. Freeman findet die verstörten Überlebenden auf und wird gebeten, an die Oberfläche zu gelangen und Hilfe zu holen. Office Complex (Bürokomplex): Der Weg zur Oberfläche führt den unfreiwilligen Helden durch einen Bürokomplex voller Aliens, Wachleute und Wissenschaftler. Er bekommt die Information, dass ein Rettungstrupp auf dem Weg sei, von dem sich die Überlebenden Hilfe erhoffen. We've got Hostiles (Feind in Sicht): US-Truppen, die Hazardous Environment Combat Unit, stürmen Black Mesa und töten alles und jeden, der ihnen in die Quere kommt. Gordon erfährt nun, dass sich die Überlebenden des Lambda-Komplexes am anderen Ende der Black Mesa befinden und es vielleicht möglich ist, die Dimensionsportale zu schließen; Gordon macht sich also auf den Weg dorthin. Blast Pit (Explosionskrater): Auf dem Weg wird Freeman zunächst in einem Raketentestsilo von drei riesigen Tentakeln aufgehalten, die ihm dem Weg versperren und ihn per Gehör angreifen. Schließlich gelingt es ihm aber, durch das Zünden der Raketenvorrichtung die Alien-Tentakeln zu töten und durch das Loch in der Testkammer weiter in den Komplex vorzudringen. Power Up (Energie): Gordon erreicht den Anfang eines Schienensystems und muss sich gegen ein Riesenalien (Gargantua) behaupten, das letzten Endes durch die Blitze eines Generators getötet werden kann. Gordon schaltet gleichzeitig Spannung auf die Gleise und führt die Reise auf dem unterirdischen Schienensystem des Komplexes fort. On a Rail (Auf Schienen): Gordon wird von einem der Wachleute informiert, dass er einen Satelliten ins All schießen muss, um es den Wissenschaftlern im Lambda-Komplex zu ermöglichen, das Dimensionsportal zu schließen. Er kämpft sich durch das verminte, von Soldaten gesäumte Schienennetz, erreicht schließlich die Rakete mit dem Satelliten und startet diese. Apprehension (Festnahme): Gordon wandert durch die alten Industrieanlagen der Black Mesa, läuft schließlich in eine Falle der Soldaten und wird festgenommen. Er wird in eine Müllpresse geworfen und seinem Schicksal überlassen. An diesem Punkt verliert der Spieler wie in vielen anderen Spielen dieses Genres alle seine Waffen und muss erneut mit einem Brecheisen beginnen. Residue Processing (Rückstandsverarbeitung): Freeman rettet sich aus der Presse und muss sich nun durch die alte, automatische Müllentsorgungsanlage der Black Mesa kämpfen, die voll von Gefahren und toxischen Stoffen ist. Questionable Ethics (Fragwürdige Ethik): Nun gelangt der Held in ein Versuchslabor, in dem Versuche an den Aliens aus der Parallelwelt Xen gemacht wurden. Dies deutet auf die Tatsache hin, dass Menschen schon vor der Resonanz-Kaskade auf Xen waren und die dort heimischen Kreaturen mit zur Erde brachten. Surface Tension (Oberflächenspannung): An der Oberfläche ist ein Kampf zwischen Aliens und Soldaten entbrannt und Gordon kämpft sich durch Gebäude und Tunnel weiter zum Lambda-Komplex vor. Er zerstört eine Reihe von militärischen Geräten und klettert an Klippen entlang. Schließlich erreicht er den versiegelten Eingang des Weges zum Lambda-Komplex und hört über das Funkgerät, dass die Soldaten sich zurückziehen. Er zerbombt mit einem funkferngesteuertem Luftangriff das versiegelte Tor und marschiert weiter in Richtung Lambda-Komplex. Forget about Freeman (Vergiss Freeman!): Das Militär verlässt Black Mesa und Luftangriffe beginnen. Gordon muss sich durch Wasserkanäle weiter vorankämpfen. Lambda Core (Lambda Kern): Gordon aktiviert hier zunächst den Reaktor und bekommt die geheimen Teleportationseinrichtungen zu Gesicht, die das Portal nach Xen geöffnet haben. Ihm wird von den verbliebenen Wissenschaftlern erklärt, dass es ein Alien gibt, das das Dimensionstor auf der anderen Seite offen hält. Er erhält den Auftrag, sich nach Xen zu teleportieren, um dieses Alien zu besiegen und schlussendlich das Portal zu schließen. Xen: In der fremden, organischen Welt bekommt er viele bekannte Aliens zu Gesicht und sieht – überall verstreut – tote Wissenschaftler mit HEV-Anzügen, die vor ihm Xen erkundeten. Er findet einen Teleporter und aktiviert ihn. Gonarch's Lair (Gonarchs Versteck): Gordon muss gegen eine ausgewachsene Form der eigentlich recht ungefährlichen Kopfkrabben kämpfen. Dies ist jedoch kein leichter Gegner, sondern ein gut 4 Meter langes und 3 Meter hohes spinnenähnliches Ungetüm, was einem das Leben mit giftigem Schleim und kleine Kopfkrabben schwer macht. Da aber nur sehr wenige der Kopfkrabben in dieses Endstadium kommen, trifft Gordon selten auf diese Wesen. Interloper (Eindringlinge): Freeman gelangt in eine Alienfabrik, in der cyborgartige Soldaten „hergestellt“ werden, und kämpft sich zu einem weiteren Portal durch, um es betreten zu können. Nihilanth: Der Endgegner des Spieles. Er verfügt über eine Reihe starker Waffen, darunter ein Portalwerfer, mit dem er Gordon in Fallen teleportieren kann. Erst als der Schutz des Nihilanthen, drei gelbe Kristalle, zerstört wird, kann Gordon auf dessen Gehirn einschießen und bezwingt ihn so. Endgame (Endspiel): Nach seinem Sieg über den Nihilanthen wird Gordon von dem mysteriösen G-Man in Empfang genommen. Dieser offenbart ihm, dass er sein Tun im Spielverlauf überwacht hat und ihm nun eine Arbeitsstelle anbietet. Der G-Man macht klar, dass Gordon die Wahl hat, zuzustimmen oder eine Schlacht zu schlagen, die er nicht gewinnen kann. Wählt der Spieler die Arbeitsstelle, indem er in ein Portal tritt, erscheint die Nachricht „Fortsetzung folgt“, und das Spiel blendet aus; bleibt er stehen, wird er - waffenlos - von einer enormen Armee Außerirdischer gestellt, und das Spiel blendet ebenfalls aus. Charaktere ---- Gordon Freeman Dr. Gordon Freeman ist der Protagonist in der Half-Life-Reihe, in dessen Rolle der Spieler versetzt wird. Freeman ist 27 Jahre alt und ledig. Seine Promotion in theoretischer Physik erhielt Freeman am MIT nach einer Dissertation zu Beobachtungen der Einstein-Podolsky-Rosen-Quantenverschränkung. Im Anschluss arbeitete er am Institut für experimentelle Physik in Innsbruck an Forschungsreihen zu Teleportationseffekten, bevor er einem Jobangebot seines früheren Professors Dr. Kleiner folgte und in die USA zurückkehrte, um in der Black-Mesa-Forschungseinrichtung in New Mexico als Quanten- und Astrophysiker zu forschen. Nachdem er sich am Ende von Half-Life gezwungenermaßen für ein Leben im Dienst des G-Man entschieden hat, verbringt Freeman einige Jahre in Stasis. Nach fast zwei Jahrzehnten wird er aufgeweckt. Dies ist der Anfang von Half-Life 2. Das weitere Schicksal von Freeman bleibt jedoch auch nach Half-Life 2 noch unbestimmt. Während des Spielens bleibt Gordon stets stumm, damit der Spieler besser in seine Rolle schlüpfen kann. G-Man Während des Verlaufs von Half-Life taucht der mysteriöse G-Man immer wieder an verschiedenen Stellen auf und scheint die Fortschritte Freemans zu beobachten. Sichtet man den G-Man jedoch, richtet er seine Krawatte elegant, und verschwindet dann. Nachdem Freeman am Ende des ersten Teils den Endgegner besiegt hat, stellt der G-Man ihm ein Ultimatum: Entweder er arbeitet für ihn, oder er „muss in einem Kampf antreten, bei dem er keine Chance auf einen Sieg hat“. Nihilanth Der erste Teil von Half-Life endet damit, dass Gordon Freeman in der Dimension Xen den so genannten Nihilanthen tötet. Es handelt sich dabei um ein etwa 15 Meter großes schwebendes Alien. Durch seinen Tod werden die vormals feindlich gesinnten Aliensklaven (Vortigaunts) befreit. Vortigaunt Die Vortigaunt sind Aliens aus der Grenzwelt Xen, die in Half-Life durch Freeman von dem Nihilanthen und ihren metallischen Sklavenhalsbändern befreit worden sind und seit Half-Life 2 mit den Menschen zusammenarbeiten. Sie haben heilende Fähigkeiten und fallen dadurch auf, dass sie grüne Energieentladungen als Waffe einsetzen können. Barney Calhoun Barney Calhoun ist ein Wachmann in Black Mesa, der in der gesamten Half-Life-Story – vor allem aber im zweiten Teil – die Rolle einer Person vertritt, die keine Ahnung von Wissenschaft hat. In Half-Life sieht man ihn zu Beginn aus einem Zug heraus und auch im späteren Spielverlauf. Im Add-on Blue Shift darf der Spieler ihn dann selbst steuern. Durch eine Verkettung glücklicher Umstände und die Zusammenarbeit mit überlebenden Wissenschaftlern gelingt ihm die Flucht aus Black Mesa. Auch er ist ein führendes Mitglied des Widerstandes gegen die Alienherrschaft im zweiten Teil. Corporal Adrian Shephard Adrian Shephard ist der Protagonist des Half-Life--Add-ons Opposing Force. Typisch für ihn ist seine ABC-Schutzmaske. Otis Dem gewichtigen Wachmann Otis begegnet man im Add-on Opposing Force und zu Beginn von Blue Shift. Er ist in Opposing Force Adrian Shephard an verschiedenen Stellen des Spiels behilflich. Auffallend ist seine Vorliebe für Süßigkeiten, besonders für Donuts, die auch nach dem schweren Black-Mesa-Unfall nicht zu bremsen ist. Ob er aus Black Mesa fliehen konnte, ist unbekannt. Dr. Rosenberg Dr. Rosenberg tritt nur in Blue Shift und im in der PlayStation-2-Fassung von Half-Life 1 integrierten Add-on Decay auf, er wird aber sonst in keinem anderen Half-Life-Spiel erwähnt. Er ist ein Wissenschaftler, der wie Dr. Kleiner an der Teleportationstechnik arbeitet. Durch sein Wissen kann er mit Barney Calhoun und Dr. Walter/Isaac Kleiner aus Black Mesa fliehen. Gina Cross Den geheimnisumwobenen Charakter Gina sah man lediglich als Easter Egg zu Beginn von Blue Shift, wie sie das gefährliche Material, das den Zwischenfall auslöst, zu Gordon Freeman fährt. Den Namen dieser Person konnte man damals wie den des G-Man nur durch die Bezeichnung des 3D-Modells außerhalb des Spiels erfahren. Später kam Gina im Koop-Modus der PlayStation-2-Version von Half-Life vor. Dort wurde auch ihr Name erwähnt sowie ihr Nachname Cross. Gina Cross kämpft im Koop-Modus Decay mit einer anderen Wissenschaftlerin namens Colette Green gegen die Aliens, die in Black Mesa eingefallen sind. Colette Green Colette Green kämpft mit Gina Cross im Koop Modus Decay. Dr. Magnusson Dr. Magnusson wird in Half Life zwar nicht erwähnt, man trifft ihn aber am Anfang des Spiels in dem Raum mit der Mikrowelle, in dem man sein Mittagessen zerstören kann. Erst in Half Life 2 Episode Two erfährt man mehr über ihn. Dr. Walter/Isaac Kleiner Dr. Walter/Isaac Kleiner wird in Half-Life nicht erwähnt und tritt erst in Blue Shift und Half-Life 2 auf. Sein Vorname ist unklar, da er in HL2 Isaac genannt wird, während in den ersten Half-Life-Teilen von Walter Kleiner die Rede ist. Typisch für ihn ist eine Halbglatze, eine Hornbrille und ein etwas naives bis kindisches Verhalten. Im Verlauf aller Half-Life-Episoden ist zu erkennen, dass er ein kompetenter Wissenschaftler sein muss, der sich mit Teleportation beschäftigt. Am Ende von Blue Shift flüchtet er zusammen mit Barney Calhoun und Dr. Rosenberg durch Teleportation zum Ausgang des Forschungskomplexes. Add Ons ---- Für Half-Life sind zwei offizielle Add-ons erschienen, die für Besitzer von Half-Life, die ihr Spiel bei Steam registriert haben, kostenlos bzw. im Generation Pack v3 und der Half-Life 1 Anthology im Handel erhältlich sind. Beide Addons wurden von Gearbox Software entwickelt. Opposing Force In dem im Oktober 1999 erschienenen Add-on Opposing Force übernimmt der Spieler die Rolle des Soldaten Corporal Adrian Shephard, der als Mitglied einer Abteilung der U.S. Marines auf eine unbekannte Mission nach Black Mesa geschickt wird und dort einen Hubschrauberabsturz als einziger seines Trupps überlebt. Der Spieler gerät nun ähnlich dem Original in eine prekäre Situation zwischen den Außerirdischen und menschlichen Soldaten – in diesem Fall den Black Ops, einer Spezialeinheit der Regierung, die den Einsatz der Marines und den gesamten Vorfall in Black Mesa vertuschen soll. Und auch hier taucht immer wieder der mysteriöse G-Man auf. Dadurch, dass Opposing Force und Half-Life zur selben Zeit spielen, kreuzen sich die beiden Storylines an einigen Stellen im Spiel. Man sieht in der Rolle des Adrian Shephard hin und wieder Gordon Freeman, den man in Half-Life gespielt hat, hinter einer Ecke verschwinden oder in ein Teleporter-Portal schreiten. Das Add-On bietet an sich neue Waffen, wie z. B. die Marine-Pistole mit Laservisier, aber auch neue taktische Möglichkeiten: So ist es jetzt möglich, an Seilen hochzuklettern oder sich von einem Seil zum nächsten zu schwingen. Zudem ist häufig die Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Soldaten notwendig, um z. B. einen gemeinsamen Angriff zu starten oder sich von dem Pionier eine verschlossene Tür aufschweißen zu lassen. Von Opposing Force wurden laut Herstellerangaben über 1,1 Millionen Exemplare verkauft. Blue Shift In Blue Shift erlebt man die Geschehnisse um den Forschungskomplex Black Mesa aus der Sicht des Wachmanns Barney Calhoun, dessen Ziel es ist, aus dem Komplex zu entkommen. Auch in diesem Add-on kann man Gordon Freeman das eine oder andere Mal begegnen, was die Spiele verknüpft. Ursprünglich sollte Blue Shift exklusiver Bestandteil der Half-Life-Portierung für SEGAs Spielkonsole Dreamcast werden, jedoch wurde das bereits weit fortgeschrittene Projekt eingestellt und Blue Shift separat für den PC veröffentlicht. Sierra/Valve hat neueren Versionen von Blue Shift auch ein technisches Update zur Half-Life-Engine beigelegt: Mit dem sogenannten High-Definition-Pack wurde die Polygonanzahl der Modelle und Waffen auch nachträglich im Originalspiel erhöht. Das hatte jedoch keinerlei Auswirkungen auf die Auflösung der Texturen. Nach Herstellerangaben wurden von Blue Shift über 900.000 Exemplare verkauft. Literatur Birdwell, Ken: The Cabal: Valve’s Design Process for Creating Half-Life (In: Salen, Katie/Zimmerman, Eric: The Game Design Reader. A Rules of Play Anthology 2005, 212 - 225. The MIT-Press, ISBN 0-262-19536-4) Weblinks Commons: Half-Life – Bilder, Videos und Audiodateien Offizielle Half-Life Seite Offizielles Valve-Entwickler-Wiki, englisch Quelle Entwickler: Valve veröffentlicht Verkaufszahlen. 16. November 2008. Abgerufen am 16. November 2008.